


Mountain foggy lights②Ⅲ

by SakuraYann



Category: Kudo Shinichi - Fandom, 名探偵コナン
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraYann/pseuds/SakuraYann
Summary: 寻找你爱的人吧，趁自己还有呼吸





	Mountain foggy lights②Ⅲ

#小偷先生抱着对侦探满满溢出的喜欢，而侦探先生拼命拾着乒啪叮当掉出的喜欢在后面追，肩上扛的一麻袋喜欢随着步子哗哗作响，还在护着怪盗的身后，所以有一天香香软软的小偷先生转过身，抱着一大堆香香软软的喜欢扑进侦探怀里，咬着耳朵对他说我真的真的好爱你。#

——Yann随笔

Ⅲ

黑羽扶着腰，慢吞吞地挪进浴缸，手指的皮/肤试探地接触到温暖的水面。他舒了口气，全身浸入水里，留下几个泡泡升浮出水面。

名侦探还真是狠心……听有案子拔/吊就走。黑羽想着，忿忿不平地倒沐浴露，淡蓝色的液体倾倒在澄澈的水中，黏沾在怪盗先生淡粉红的膝盖上。

下一刻门被推开，自家Alpha夏布利酒清冷的信息素味涌了进来，和室内甜软的桃花酿香熟悉交融缠绵，浴缸里的小家伙噌地站起来，羞愤地将整块肥皂丢过去，啪地砸在侦探黑色的昂贵正装上。

“名侦探！？”等侦探半阖着带笑的蓝眸欺身压过来搂住他，魔术师灵活的双手手腕被侦探五指扣住不得挣脱，黑羽才反应过来，拼命扭着湿漉漉滑溜溜的身体想缩回浴缸。

图片: https://images.smcdn.cn/TJyxuFErnGsIfbEP/null36671965b8df799b.jpg

侦探没有说话，只是狡黠地眯着眼，从蓝眼睛Omega泛着香艳粉嫩色彩的修雅颈脖一寸寸吻下去。侦探捏着怪盗柔韧的腰窝将他翻个面压在浅咖色的瓷砖墙上，Omega肌理修长的腿向后卡住alpha的腰肢，柔软饱满的臀/部隔着一层紧身裤紧贴着侦探石更的滚烫阴///茎。

怪盗用臀肌摩挲着侦探，边侧偏过头与俯下身的侦探接吻。亮晶晶的蓝眸里一川刚涌出的花火，倒映着轻桡揽半缕湿雾。侦探吸吮着爱人的下唇慢慢吻住了他，纤长的五指穿过黑羽浸湿而略显卷曲的黑发，抚摸爱人粉润的软糯脸颊和染得水红的眼角。

侦探的另一只手挤了些桌台上的超大号瓶装润/滑/液，续而滑进怪盗的臀/缝，熟练的找到爱人狭窄的穴/口，侦探毫不费劲地塞进一节指节，食指缓缓推入后又添了根手指，中/指顺着食指撑开的粉嫩甬/道挤了进去。

“唔……再、再多一点……”怪盗难耐地小声喘//息着，用大/腿根磨了磨侦探的家伙，“Dear.……”

“多一点什么？”侦探坏笑着往不知不觉被自己诱/导的爱人的耳廓里哈气，暖烘烘的气流刺/激着怪盗先生敏/感的耳朵，“想要什么？说出来？”他抽出不断被嫩/肉/绞紧挽留的手指，沾满爱人爱/液的手扯下早已沾湿的纯黑领带，覆盖在黑羽蒙着水雾的扑朔眸子上，又在爱人脑后熟练地系上恶趣味的蝴蝶结。

“唔，你的大——啊↗↘→”侦探挺胯进去怪盗颤抖着呻/吟出声，视线被遮挡住时全身的其他感官尤其敏/感，他甚至能在脑里描模出爱人的熟悉形状。黑羽不由地向后迎合丈夫的动作。白色的泡沫随着猛烈且极高的频率溢出来。

怪盗趴在沐浴台上高声浪/叫，湿漉漉的身体不断填满又抽空，硬/挺的分身随着丈夫的动作晃来晃去。白色的和淡粉的粘稠液体被丝丝缕缕地带出又送入，滴滴答答的黏液和未关紧的水顺着黑羽的身体流过两人交合的地方，再糊在工藤只解开扣子的西装裤上。

“啊哈……呃……新一……”

黑羽完全撑开的后/穴被忽快忽慢的动作磨得艳红，刺/激的快/感逼迫得他哭喊高叫，嘶哑着磁性的声音叫喊着爱人的名字到几乎失声。

“唔，嗯……”怪盗先生几乎无法思考，只是随着迷迷糊糊的本能迎合爱人的动作，他早已听不清侦探在他耳边叨着什么，快感酥酥麻麻爬上尾椎的神经，他释放在侦探的不知何时握住他的手心里，同时白色的滚烫液体冲入了怪盗的生/殖/腔，侦探在怪盗无意识的反对声中叹口气，拔出来抵着爱人的臀/缝快速成结。

突如其来且难以控制的高/潮撕扯分裂了怪盗的难得的注意力，湿润自内向外淌出身体。他失神地张着嘴，唾液从绯红的嘴角溢出来，又被爱人慢慢舔掉。

侦探舔吻掉怪盗的唾液时才发现领带早已濡湿，黏在爱人湿漉漉的绯红脸颊上。工藤温柔地解开领带，才发现恋人的生理性的泪水流了满脸，情/欲蒸红了黑羽软糯的脸颊，微微半阖的蓝眸水光潋滟，微张的小口不自觉地发出满意的哼哼唧唧声。

侦探先生被撩得情迷意乱，在给爱人口对口渡水时又扯着略微失神的怪盗先生在客厅的茶几上来了一发。侦探单方面决定且准备再在浴缸来一次时，打了好几个喷嚏最后面色潮红发起高烧，被日后极度焦躁的爱人拖着脚踝扔到床上喂药休息。

TBC


End file.
